Mockingjay in Flames
by xsunbearsx
Summary: What if Katniss tried to volunteer for the 74th Hunger Games but Gale stopped her because she was pregnant? Gale volunteers himself to protect Primrose from certain death and promises to bring her back to Katniss, but what about himself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Gale's POV

_The 73rd Hunger Games_

I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me after the Reaping Ceremony, I was convinced that it was going to me who was picked but it wasn't. I didn't personally know the two kids who were reaped but they were both thirteen. I don't remember being thirteen. In fact, I don't really remember that much from when my father was alive, it feels like it was in another life. But there is another reason –more likely the real reason- I don't remember my life before I met Katniss.

Katniss approaches me in her mother's bluish grey dress as I admire her from the porch that I am sitting on. The porch railing sways as I lean on it, just another reminder that something in this decrepit house needs fixing. We had just eaten a larger than usual meal at my house to celebrate Katniss and me surviving another year. I'd been debating whether I should tell Katniss my true feelings about her for a while and it feels like _now is a good time_. Who knows how long we have together? I could be reaped next year or I might die working in the mines just like my father.

"You look beautiful," I say in a quiet voice.

A small smile appears on the corners of Katniss's mouth which spreads into a grin. "I thought you didn't like people dressing up for the Hunger Games. I distinctively remember you getting mad today when you saw everyone who had made an effort for the Reaping Ceremony." Katniss says in a half sarcastic and accusing tone. She remained standing a couple feet away from the porch, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, it's true. I do get angry with people who want to look their best if they are reaped, but not you." I let my eyes drift to the ground when I say those last words, so I wouldn't see Katniss's reaction. I slowly lift my gaze to her face which is hidden by shadows from the darkening light.

_This is the best time to say it_. "Listen Katniss, there's something I want to tell you. The last three years of my life have been the best. There's no way to put this..." I swiftly stand up and move closer to Katniss, putting my hands on the sides of her face and I press my lips to hers. I kiss her passionately but tenderly, Katniss's hand gently moves until it is resting on my chest. I want this kiss to last forever, but Katniss inevitably pulls away and then there is silence.

Apparently I couldn't _say_ what I was feeling, but some words are definitely needed to justify my actions. I count to ten in my head before blurting out, "I love you Katniss, I didn't realise it when I was younger but I've loved you since the moment we met. The Reaping Ceremony has just reminded me that there is no point waiting because who knows how long we would have together."

Katniss just stands there for a moment, her face is frozen in a cryptic expression. I can see her moving the weight of her body from one leg to the other, as if she were weighing up my words and her response. Katniss's face unfreezes as she says, "I think I've known all along that I love you too," before kissing me with her soft lips. Katniss and I embrace in a hug and she rests her head on my shoulder. Her hair is not in its usual long braid and tickles my face, I let out a small laugh for joy.


	2. Chapter 2- Katniss's POV

Chapter 2- Katniss's POV

_The 74__th__ Hunger Games_

I feel sick. I've already been sick this morning but that wasn't due to today being the Reaping Ceremony... My hands are sweaty as I try to fix my hair. Suddenly I feel cooler ones touch my own; I look up to see my mother's sympathetic blue eyes staring at my own. "Let me help you with that," she says in her usual calm tone. She gently tugs and braids my hair which helps me to calm down until I'm breathing steadily.

"Thanks," I say after a minute or two of silence. It's hard to accept my mother's help when she did so little to help us after our father died. Maybe I didn't help by always rejecting the offers she made.

"You don't look so good Katniss, your forehead is sweating. Do you want to lie down?" My mother starts to feel my forehead and is about to take my pulse when Gale bursts into the room.

"Whose forehead is sweating?" He asks in a worried tone before touching my forehead with his hand just like my mother did a second ago. Gale's grey eyes scan my own and try to read my thoughts which are hidden, even from him.

"I'm meant to be getting dressed not having a medical examination!" I snap at them. They both freeze and my mother mutters an excuse before leaving the room.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Gale asks with furrowed eyebrows. He places a callous yet soft hand on my shoulder and quickly kisses me on the lips. "Relax, you're not going to be reaped. If anyone is in danger it's me, my name is in the bowl so many times I've actually lost count."

"That isn't helping. Besides, I've still been counting and you're names is in forty-two times," I grumble with annoyance. I pace back and forth wondering to myself, until I decide that I _have _to tell him now.

"What's the matter Catnip?" Gale asks again but this time more concern creeps into his voice.

I stop pacing and stand directly in front of Gale who bends down so that our eyes are level. "There's no easy way to say this...I'm pregnant."

* * *

Gale and I walk hand in hand with Prim holding my other, until we are being forced into different areas for girls and boys. I grab Gale with my other hand and hold onto him tightly, Gale looks me straight in the eyes and says, "Nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let them hurt you or Prim or the baby." The last word causes Prim's head to snap up from the ground and stare at me with her blue eyes. I cannot speak so I simply nod at Gale and walk away grabbing Prim's hand as we head to the girls' roped area, she carries on staring at me but neither of us says a word.

Why did I let this happen? I promised myself long ago that I would _never _fall in love because the consequences were always marriage and pregnancy. I swore to myself that I would never have kids yet here I am, pregnant. A Peacekeeper approaches us forcing Prim towards the front where the younger girls stand, as she leaves I shout, "Prim! Don't worry, I'll protect you." My shouts are useless I cannot protect her now, there is no point resisting as the Capitol will always get its way.

I stand among a group of sixteen-year-olds from the Seam, we are so tightly packed that I quickly become hot and irritated. Mayor Undersee starts talking about how this is a day of celebration as well as sacrifice. My eyes dart to the girls' glass ball which contains twenty slips with Katniss Everdeen written on them. Are the odds in my favour? What about Gale? His name will be in the reaping bowl forty-two times, I start to panic at the prospect of losing Gale to these barbaric Hunger Games but then Effie Trinket emerges from the Justice Building, looking scary as usual with her pinkish hair.

As expected Effie starts talking about the honour of being reaped, whilst I scan the crowd for Gale. I spot him easily enough even though the majority of the boys have dark hair and grey eyes. Effie's voice reaches a new pitch and grabs my attention as she squeaks, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour! Ladies first!"

My heart starts to hammer, what if I'm picked? Has anyone who's pregnant ever been reaped before? Probably not, no one would be so stupid and get pregnant in the first place. I glance in Gale's direction -who is staring directly back at me- before turning my attention to Effie's hand which is delicately lifting out a piece of folded paper. She unfolds the paper excruciatingly slow and bellows out the name, "Primrose Everdeen!"

"No!" I scream as I pass through the crowd, "I volun-" I am cut short as a Peacekeeper tackles me to the ground and I cannot breathe. Suddenly Gale's grey eyes are in front of me, I was mistaken it was Gale who tackled me not a Peacekeeper. My eyes start to water and I try to speak but no words will form.

Gale shakes my shoulders and speaks in an urgent voice, "listen Katniss! You're worth two lives now and the most important two in my life. I love you, I love you no matter what happens." He kisses me intensely on the lips and for a split second it looks like he is going to cry. But instead he stands up and shouts, "I volunteer as tribute!"

**Chapter 3 coming soon! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Gale's and Katniss's POV

**Thank you jessiefishy for reviewing! I've taking your advice on board but I'm not going to make Peeta volunteer. Don't worry! He'll still appear later in this story ;)**

Chapter 3

Gale's POV

What have I done?

Everything is in slow motion as I'm guided to the stage where Effie's bright teeth and pink hair greets me. She grabs my hand with her gloved one and I turn to the crowd to try and find Katniss. She is screaming, my ears feel blocked but all the sound comes flooding in. I can hear Katniss swearing at the top of her lungs, a group of Peacekeepers are dragging her away but she is still putting up a fight; kicking and screaming. Her innocent grey eyes star at mine like a wild animal which has been caught and then she is gone. Where have they taken her?

Effie says something to me but I don't listen.

"What?" I say without looking at Effie who reeks of Capitol life.

"I said, what is your name?"

"Gale Hawthorne," I say in a dead voice.

"Well, it seems that District Twelve has its first volunteer and a fine volunteer at that! Gale Hawthorne!" Effie raises my hand over my head expecting the crowd to applaud. Nobody cheers, nobody says a word. I turn back to where I last saw Katniss; will I ever see her again? Of course I will, I get to say goodbye to my family when I'm taken into custody. The crowd cuts my thinking short as one by one they raise their three middle finger of their left hand to their lips then into the air. I had forgotten all about this old district gesture, but in that moment I felt like crying. Fortunately I pull myself together, conscious of the fact that there are cameras pointed at me. I have to put on the appearance of being tough and a threat to the other tributes.

Prim is crying, I smile in her direction but she doesn't notice. Little Primrose Everdeen is being sent to her death, it's not right. At that moment I vow to protect Prim with my life and bring her safely back to Katniss. Isn't that why I volunteered in the first place? I triumphantly look at the crowd knowing that I have a goal I must fulfill: protect Prim and bring her back to Katniss.

* * *

Prim and I are escorted to the tribute train and taken to our own bedrooms. The drawers are full of clean expensive clothes and I have my own private bathroom with running hot water, a luxury that few- if any- have in District Twelve.

I lie down on the large bed and try not to think about Katniss or our baby, which I will never meet. I didn't even get to say goodbye... It doesn't take long until I'm crying. Prim silently slides into the room and gives me a hug. "Thanks," I say as I look down at her tear streaked face. "Don't cry Prim, everything is going to be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you." I wipe her tears away with my finger; her face is so small in comparison to my hands.

Prim says something but I don't hear her, she repeats herself, "You really love her don't you."

"Yes," I say.

"Is she really pregnant?" Asks Prim as her eyes gleam with curiosity.

"Yes, I think so. I only found out today."

"Then why did you volunteer?" Prim asks.

"Katniss was going to volunteer and so I decided to step in and volunteer, so I could protect you and bring you back home safe and sound."

"Oh Gale!" Prim starts to cry again and hugs my arm, "You shouldn't have volunteered! You should've just stayed quiet and then you could live your life with Katniss."

"That would never work Prim. Katniss would do anything for you, I had to intervene! I just had to! I'm sorry Prim, but please don't cry. You'll be alright; you'll be back in District Twelve before you know it."

There is a light rapid tap on the door. Effie Trinket has come to collect us for supper and says that it will be our chance to meet our mentor Haymitch Abernathy.

* * *

Katniss's POV

I didn't get to say goodbye. After my screaming fit at the Reaping Ceremony the Peacekeepers took me into custody but I didn't get to see Gale or Prim one last time. They are gone and now I'm alone.

The sun is slowing setting in the distance as Darius escorts me back to my house in the Seam. It's not long until we reach my house and he knocks gently on my mother's front door. My mother opens the door and her blue eyes gaze at me. She speaks quietly but also assertively, "Thank you for returning Katniss safely to me."

"No problem," he says with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry about what happened... you know... with Gale and Prim." My mother simply nods and turns to see my reaction to these words, but I keep my face blank. I'm tired of crying. Darius gives me one last smile and says, "Try to stay out of trouble," then he leaves to continue his duty as a Peacekeeper.

As soon as Darius is out of sight my mother grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me indoors.

**I'll continue this story if people review, so please review! Also, I will try to make new chapters longer :) **


	4. Chapter 4- Katniss's POV

**A huge thank you to Ellenka, RusticWolfxx, Lady Kalee and HelloIamGracie ****for your reviews! **

**I've updated/re-edited the first three chapters, but they're basically the same except for a few minor changes. **

Chapter 4

Katniss's POV

I cannot sleep. My bed feels so spacious without Prim by my side, I miss her so badly and it hasn't even been a day. The tears silently streak down my face and it takes all my strength to stop any sounds escaping my lips, I do not want my mother to worry. My mother has tended to my every need since Darius brought me home. I thought she was doing it because she wanted to comfort me as best she could, but she also knew that I was pregnant. My mind drifts back to the conversation that we had only hours ago.

My mother and I ate, a stew consisting of fish and greens, in silence. Usually after the Reaping Ceremony we go to the Hawthornes' and Hazelle cooks a large meal, but not this time. The taste of the fish makes my forehead wrinkle in disgust and my mother instantly notices. "It's alright, Katniss. You don't have to eat it all," she says in her subdued voice.

"No, I do. You bothered to cook this evening after _everything_ that has happened today, so I'm going to eat it." I reply, even saying the word 'everything' causes my eyes to water. I've decided to blank everything that has happened until a more suitable moment when I'm alone. I have to be strong for my mother; after all her youngest daughter has just been reaped.

"You're so stubborn just like your father," she says.

"What's that suppose to me?" I snap at her.

"Katniss, it's alright I know."

"Know what?" I say irritably, as I force another spoonful of fish into my mouth.

"I know that you're pregnant."

I nearly choke on my food partially because of its taste but also because of my mother's response. "How do you know that?" I question her.

"Please, I'm a healer. I've seen hundreds of pregnant women; I think I can tell when my own daughter is pregnant. It wasn't hard to spot, you've been sick in the mornings and you've had a stinking attitude recently."

When she puts it like that I'm surprised other people didn't figure it out. "Does... does Hazelle know?" I ask timidly.

My mother stands up and clears our plates. "No," she says, "I thought you could tell her tomorrow morning."

Her voice is calm but at the same time mighty frightening. My mother hasn't told me what to do in years so I decide to stay quiet and abide, I simply reply, "Yes. I'll do it first thing in the morning."

As I lie in bed now, all my suppressed emotions from this evening come flooding back. I simply cry. I cry for Prim, for Gale, for my baby and for myself. I turn onto my other side and stare at the empty space in my bed.

* * *

The sun has barely risen as I head to the Hawthornes' house, but Hazelle is already up and washing clothes. It is more important than ever that she keeps her job as a washer; it provides just enough money for Rory, Vick and Posy. Hazelle's dark locks of hair are neatly tied back and she tucks a loose strand behind her ear every so often.

I cannot do this. I stop walking towards her and slowly change direction, aware that I was trying to stall the inexorable truth that I'm carrying her grandchild.

I just start walking, until I find myself by the fence I know so well. I cannot tell Hazelle and I cannot raise a child on my own. I definitely cannot watch my sister and best friend, lover and hunting partner die in the Hunger Games.

So I decide not to, instead I run into the woods.


End file.
